Be or not to be
by AikoChupsx
Summary: Naruto vient de livrer son dernier combat et ressasse le passé, en se posant une multitudes de question sur ses sentiments.


Bonjours à vous tous ! Ceci est ma toute première Fiction sur Naruto.

Je rappelle que les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartienne pas. Mais ça vous le savez déjà.

Cette fic est un Sasunaru! Donc homophobe s'abstenir s'il vous plait.

J'ai décidé d'écrire cette fic car en lisant certaine histoire, cela m'a donner envie d'en écrire une moi aussi. Cette histoire et une partie de la vie de naruto remixer à ma sauce bien sur, J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire.

Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe, car oui je suis sur qu'il y en a -_-', N'hésitez pas à me le dire surtout! :) Merci à vous.

Sur ce Bonne lecture!

Rated: T

* * *

><p><strong>Be or not to be<strong>

_Être__ ou ne pas être, telle est la question...__dattebayo !_

* * *

><p>Petit, j'ai toujours cherché à être aimé, à être reconnu à ma juste valeur et pour y parvenir je faisais exprès de me faire remarquer…Souvent je m'amuser à peinturlurer les visages des Hokages sur la falaise , les villageois n'était pas très content ni même les professeurs d'ailleurs mais ça je m'en foutais à vrai dire, car tant que l'on me remarquer c'était suffisant pour moi. Je préférer que l'on me déteste plutôt que d'être ignorer.<p>

Mais je ne pouvais chaque jours réussir d'avantages à rester de marbre face au regard méprisant auquel j'avais droit de la part de mon villages, C'était devenue quelque chose d'insupportable à vivre pour moi, étant seul je n'avais personne pour me confier, pas de parents, pas de grand parents ni même de frère ou de sœurs alors je rester seul…encore et toujours...à pleurer sur mon triste sort dans cet appartement petit et froid que m'avait donner le vieux Sandaime.

La nuit je faisait souvent des cauchemars, il m'arrive d'en faire encore aujourd'hui. Je rêver de qui j'étais, à quoi pouvais bien ressembler mes parents et qui étaient-ils ?! Qu'est-ce que ça faisait d'avoir une famille, qui vous aime et avec qui on partages des moment merveilleux. Mais je finissait toujours par me réveiller en sursauts dans mon lit en sueur et en suffoquant car mes rêvent ne cessaient de se terminer toujours de la même façon. Le regard haineux des villageois , leur moquerie et leur insultes , les parents qui empêchait leur enfants de jouer avec moi. Tout ça me revenait en pleine face, j'en avait des migraines, je tremblais , j'avais froid et j'avais peur. Peur que cela ne se termine jamais. A cet époque je ne savais pas encore pourquoi tant de haine abriter le village à mon égard, mais ça je l'ai découvert bien après…

* * *

><p>Quand je fût un peu plus grand, il y avait ce garçon là, au début l'on s'amuser souvent ensemble dans le parc près de la rivière, son frère venait le chercher le soir au coucher du soleil me laissant seul de nouveaux...avec moi même...encore et toujours. Puis j'avais fini par noué de vrai lien avec lui, il était le seul, le tout premier à ne m'avoir jamais traiter comme un «monstre» à ne jamais m'avoir regarder avec haine. Et puis l'on à fini par être ensemble à l'académie, et la bon dieu que je l'aurait tué ce type! Avec son air la de monsieur-je-pète-plus-haut-qu'mon-cul !<p>

Comment avait-il pu devenir aussi arrogants ?! Avec ses cheveux en cul de canard et puis toutes ces fille qui lui courait après ! Bon sang qu'est ce qu'il m'énervai ! Même Sakura-chan était à fond sur lui ! Pfff… c'était injuste. Je ne pouvais tellement plus le supporter que je finissait toujours par me battre avec lui ,à le défier dès que j'en avais l'occasion. Il faut dire aussi cas cet époque je ne l'aurai peut être jamais avouer mais je l'avais un peu chercher aussi haha ha ! Et puis à vrai dire j'étais jaloux de lui...lui qui était tellement admiré des autres...

Pour être franc, cela m'avait beaucoup fait mal de ne plus avoir de contact avec lui, j'avais l'impression que l'on ne ce connaissait plus , comme s'il l'on ne s'était jamais parler en faite, et j'avais du mal à le supporter…je ne voulais pas que lui aussi il…m'ignore. Lui qui avait était le premier à me tendre la main en souriant et à me regarder comme un ami.

* * *

><p>Je me souvient de ce jour où Iruka-sensei nous avait annoncé les résultat des examens d'entrer en tant que genin, J'étais si heureux, je venais de réussir l'examen haut la main!<p>

J'avais travaillé dur pour avoir ce bandeaux avec le symbole de mon village gravé dessus, c'était pour moi le début d'une porte qui s'ouvre sur le futur, un bout de chemin qui allait me conduire à mon rêve, celui d'être le prochain Hokage ! Iruka-sensei m'avait beaucoup aidé à ce que j'y parviens, j'avais fini par tissai un lien avec lui aussi, après que j'ai découvert ce que je cachai en mon sein. Je devais avoir 12 ans cet époque là.

Puis il nous annonça nos équipes respectives, Je me retrouvais avec la femme de ma vie ! Sakura-chan était dans mon équipe j'étais trop content, jusqu'à ce que ce teme ce retrouve lui aussi dans mon équipe ! Pff quel plaît ce type bon sang ! J'allais devoir redoubler d'efforts pour lui prouver que j'étais le meilleur et pour que Sakura-chan tombe folle amoureuse de moi !

Ensemble l'on formé désormais l'équipe 7. Et ce fût un parcoure semé d'embûches, Kakashi Hatake avait était désigné comme notre enseignant attitré, il nous à appris à travaillé en équipes et nous à encourager à poursuivre notre rêve à chacun, J'avais fini par réellement me liée d'amitié avec mes coéquipiers même si au début ça ne semblait pas gagner. Sakura-chan était toujours autant collé à l'autre enfoiré et lui ne cesser d'être plus acerbe et froid que d'habitude et de mettre des distance avec nous et les autres. Mais mal grès tout lui et moi avions retrouver notre complicité d'en tant sous le regard fier de Kakashi-sensei, il était devenue mon meilleur ami…et même plus que ça mon unique frère.

* * *

><p>Une organisation nommé Akatsuki sont à la recherche des Jinchuriki, je doit rester vigilant, parmi eux Itachi est présent, beaucoup de mes confrères ont déjà était capturer.<p>

Aujourd'hui j'ai désormais 17 ans presque 18, bien des choses on changé depuis mes jeunes année

Il se trouvent qu'à la suite d'une attaque de ce vieux serpent d'orochimaru lorsque je n'était encore qu'un gamin, notre Hokage avait péri des main de celui qui n'était-autres que son ancien élève, plongeant Konoha dans une infini tristesse. Il avait par la suite réussi à attirer dans ces filet nul autres que mon fidèle coéquipier et ami, il lui avait promis puissance et vengeance auprès de son frère, frère qui avait réduit à néant son clan sous les yeux innocent de son petit frère de 8 ans, en échange de posséder son corps et ainsi demeurer éternel. Ne pouvant laisser mon frère d'armes partir auprès de cet homme vicieux et de son acolyte binoclard, c'est résolu que je m'étais livrée à un combat sanglant avec celui qui est devenue un être cher à mes yeux, les mots ne servant à rien. une flopée de sentiments m'avais alors submergé pendant notre affrontement, des sentiment que je ne comprenais pas et il avait fini par gagné ce combat, étant encore trop faible pour le ramener je venais de lamentablement échouer et de laisser partir celui qui chaque jours hanté de plus en plus mes pensé.

J'ai ensuite rencontré celui qui devint mon maître personnel, Jiraya où l'ermite pas net dans mon cas ce vieux pervers au cheveux blanc qui ne pensent qu'a mater les filles dans leur bain et à écrire des livre porno, livre que Kakashi-Senseï apprécie tout particulièrement je doit dire, mais qui m'a apporté beaucoup d'affection et de soutient, il m'a aussi appris des technique appartenant au 4ème Hokage notamment le rasengan.

Tsunade avait était nommée Hokage 5ème du nom. Femme qui pour moi au fil des année et devenue une espèce de semi grand-mère à maman, une femme blonde et physiquement jeune pour son âge et qui à la plus grosse paire de miche sur terre que je connaisse avec un caractère à vous geler les parties bon sang c'est moi qui vous le dit, elle est doté d'une force surhumaine qui me fait vraiment flipper par moment! D'ailleurs elle est une amie de longue date d'ero-senin et on était dans la même équipe avec orochimaru, je me souviendrai toujours de notre rencontre et du défi qu'elle m'avait lancé en échange d'un précieux collier où pendait un cristal d'un bleu pur qui appartenais à son défunt grand-père, notre 1er Hokage, bref ceci est une très longue histoires hé hé.

Par la suite j'ai suivi un entraînement de trois année au mon myoboku avec l'ermite pas net, pour que je puisse devenir plus fort et le ramener...lui au sein du village.

A mon retour j'ai appris le nouveau statut qu'occupe mon ami de Suna, Gaara, il est devenu le Kazekage, je l'ai un peu jalousé en apprenant cette nouvelle mais je fût très vite très heureux pour lui qu'il sois maintenant aimé de son peuple.

* * *

><p>Sai a ensuite intégrer l'équipe 7 auprès de Sakura-chan et moi, au début il n'était la que pour remplacer notre ancien coéquipier devenue un nukenin, et faisant partie de la racine sous les ordre de Danzo. Puis il a fini par devenir un membre à par entière de l'équipe 7. Au début je ne le supportait pas, avec son sourire faux-cul et son franc parler surtout quand il se permettait de faire des réflexions sur mon...Pénis. Et avec le temps nous avons appris à mieux nous connaître tout les trois et il est devenue un réel ami.<p>

Peu de temps après, la mort de mon maître tué par l'Akatsuki à était pour moi le coup de trop.

Je me morfondais un peu plus tout les jours cloîtré dans mon petit appartement de tout jours à pleurer la disparition de celui qui était un peu comme mon grand-père et qui m'a presque tout appris, mais avant de rendre son dernier souffle il m'avait laissé un message sur le dos de pépé-Fukasaku, j'ai pu découvrir les réels responsable de sa tragique mort. J'ai donc arrêter de me laisser allez dans ma peine grâce à l'aide de mon ami Shikamaru et au paroles réconfortante d'Iruka-sensei.

Le village avait fini par m'accepter et me considérer comme un vrai ninja à par entière, j'avais eu leur respect, après l'attaque de Pain au village j'ai été accueilli en héro j'en est versé quelque larmes, j'avais tellement espérer qu'un jour les villageois me reconnaisse que j'en fût extrêmement ému et très heureux de plus je venais de rencontrer l'homme qui m'a donner mon nom, que ne fût pas ma surprise de découvrir l'identité de mon paternel lorsque qu'il s'agit nul autre que du l'Hokage 4ème du nom, il m'a parlé de l'homme qui a utiliser Kyubi pour attaquer le village à ma naissance et il ma parlé en tant que père, ma montré qu'il était fier de moi, son fils...c'est paroles m'ont touché de loin et mon permis de connaître pour la première fois de toute ma vie ce qu'était l'amour d'un père.

mais il me manquait quelque chose…il me manquait lui, j'avais beau avoir obtenu l'affection du village mon cœur lui n'en était pas satisfait, j'ai tout essayé pour le ramener.

J'ai parcourue le monde à ça recherche je ne peut me résigner à l'abandonner, j'ai fait une promesse.

Mais je me suis aussi fait cette promesse je ne peut pas laisser mon meilleur ami sombrer continuellement dans une haine sans fond, j'ai de plus en plus besoin de lui et de le retrouver parmi nous, encore maintenant je n'abandonne pas mes poursuites, mais moi même je sombre dans une profonde détresse, j'ai peur de ne jamais réussir à le ramener au village et ce sentiment me paralyse. Aujourd'hui aussi en ces temps je ne cessent de batailler pour le retrouver, je ne compte pas abandonner, il est et devient chaque jours loin de moi de plus en plus important à mes yeux sans que je n'en comprenne réellement la raison. Ba-chan à déjà réussi à convaincre ces vieux croûtons du conseil à faire en sorte qu'on ne l'élimine pas, elle le fait pour moi je le sais, même s'il devient un criminel de jour en jour.

J'appris par la suite qu'il a fini par mettre fin au jours d'Orochimaru avant que celui-ci étant très mal en point sur son lit de mort ne parvienne à prendre son corps et son âme. J'appris aussi la mort d'Itachi lui aussi tué des mains de son petit frère. Ainsi il est parvenue à ça vengeance…et que j'ai été bête de croire qu'après avoir accomplie ce pour quoi il est partie, qu'il reviendrai aussi facilement.

* * *

><p>De nombreuse chose se sont produites après ça, l'homme masqué nous à alors dévoilé la vérité sur Itachi pendant que je me rendait au conseil des 5 kage pour empêcher le Raikage de mettre un terme à la vie de mon meilleur ami. Un grand frère qui à sacrifier sa vie et sa famille pour protéger son unique raison de vivre, son petit frère, à cause de Konoha J'ai eu du mal à y croire, Konoha n'aurai jamais fait ça…mais j'ai du me rendre à l'évidence. J'ai ensuite poursuivie mon entraînement auprès de pépé poulpe allias Killer Bee pour maîtriser le pouvoir de Kyubi. Cela m'a permis de rencontrer ma génitrice également, ma mère j'ai toujours rêver de la rencontrer, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras quand j'ai enfin compris qui elle était pour moi après l'avoir entendu crié un « dattebane » et dire que j'ai cru avoir à faire à Kyubi en femme !<p>

A cet instant je l'ai trouvé magnifique, ses long cheveux rouge et lisse ils était si beau...elle m'a alors tout racontée sur ma naissance sur ce fameux jour, le 10 octobre et m'a aussi fait par du fait qu'elle était la précédente Jinchuriki de Kyubi, j'en ai été très surpris, comment Konoha à osé faire ça!? Mais elle m'a fait comprendre que c'est grâce à l'amour de mon père qu'elle est parvenue à être heureuse en tant que réceptacle et donc qu'elle n'a pas souffert de sa condition d'ôte.

A ce moment je me suis posé la question intérieurement, si moi aussi j'avais vécu l'amour avec une personne aurais-se été différent ? Aurai-je été heureux ?Aurai-je réussi à surmonter tout ce poids, ce fardeau, toutes cette souffrance que j'ai endurer avec seulement l'amour à mes côté ?

Puis nous avons un peu parlait d'elle et papa, comment s'était-il rencontrer? Ça ma beaucoup touché d'apprendre ça, je me suis sentie bien , je me suis sentie vivant, pour la première fois je me suis sentit quelqu'un. La aussi je me suis demander comment vais-je rencontrer celle qui finira à mes côté ? Et est-ce que je vais la rencontrer ? Et le moment ou elle du me quitter arriva, je n'oublierai jamais les trois petit mots pourtant si anodin mais si fort qu'elle ma dit avant de partir, C'est quand je lui est dit que je trouvais ses cheveux magnifique, elle ma dit que j'étaie le deuxième homme à la complimenter sur ses cheveux, ce fût moi...et mon père. Ces trois petit mots on été les plus beaux à mes yeux, cette fois là je venais de découvrir ce qu'était l'amour d'une mère, grâce à ce simple…

«je t'aime.»

* * *

><p>En y repensant, un jour je suis aller voir Iruka-sensei, j'avais besoin de me confier il est comme un père pour moi. Je le lui avait demander de me parler un peu de l'amour celui avec un grand A, comment savoir quand on aime quelqu'un? Comment savoir si c'est la bonne personne?<p>

_[Flash back :]_

_Aujourd'hui était un jour plutôt ensoleillé à Konoha, la reconstruction du village avancé à grand pas et la plupart des habitants décidèrent de profité de cet agréable rayon de soleil pour ce balader un peu dans le village, le calme étant revenu beaucoup profité de ce moment pour ce détendre tranquillement, certain pour se recueillir auprès de leur proche décédé pendant l'attaque de Pain ou d'autres préférant proposer leurs aide à la reconstruction du village. _

_Pour l'équipe 7 aujourd'hui était un jour de repos bien mérité, sauf pour Sakura ayant préféré apporter son aide auprès des blesser pendant la terrible attaque._

_Pour Naruto ce jour s'annonçait différent il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'un d'un sujet important, une chose le tracassais et ce depuis la confession d'Hinata sur ses sentiment à son égard, il n'avait pas parlez à la jeune Hyuga après ça sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui , en faite il ne les comprenais pas vraiment et c'est décidé qu'il se leva de son lit vêtu d'un jogging gris et d'un simple t-shirt blanc avec un tourbillon orange dans le dos chez Iruka. Il enfila ses chaussure de ninja, pris ses clefs et sortie de son appartement nonchalamment tout en prenant soin de fermer derrière lui._

_Il descendit d'un pas presser les escalier qui le menait à chez lui, il mis ses main dans les poche et se dirigea tranquillement vers l'appartement d'Iruka le regard noué d'incompréhension fixant le sol._

_En chemin beaucoup vinrent lui dire bonjours, les villageois regardez fièrement leur héro marchait tout en le saluant. Il fini par ce rendre devant la porte d'Iruka et toqua à sa porte,il attendit un peu mais personne ne vint alors il retenta le coup et frappa la porte une deuxième fois,il entendit des pas presser se diriger vers lui, il avait de la chance Iruka était bien chez lui aujourd'hui._

_- Oui… Oui j'arrive, je vous ouvre attendez !_

_Un cliquetis de serrure se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Iruka légèrement essoufflé._

_- Ah Naruto C'est toi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?_

_-Bonjour Iruka-Sensei._

_-Vient entre ne reste pas là ! Dit-il d'une voix presser en se reculant pour laisser entrer Naruto, puis il referma la porte doucement et se retourna pour lui faire face._

_-Sa fait plaisir de te voir, comment te porte tu?dit-il d'une voix douce_

_-Ça va je vais bien et vous Iruka-sensei ?_

_- Oh moi tu sais la routine j'aide un peu par ci par là, disons que je n'ai plus trop le temps d'enseigner ces temps si tu sais avec le village…lui répondit-il avec un leger sourire_

_-Ah oui je comprend héhéhé. Mettant sa main derrière la tête un peu gêner, un grand sourire au lèvre._

_-Alors quel bon vent amène notre héro chez moi ?dit-il en rigolant légèrement _

_- bah… je voulais __vous__ parlez en faite...mais... __D__it-il gêne__r._

_- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller fort toi?dit-il avec une petite moue. Tien je t'en pris assis toi, ne fait pas attention à la vaisselle j'étais justement entrain de ranger avant que tu n'arrive haha._

_Dit-il en faisant signe à Naruto de le suivre dans le salon et lui tend une chaise que Naruto accepte et s'installe._

_- Je ne vous dérange pas Sensei ?_

_- Bien sur que non ! Dit-il tout en s'asseyant en face de lui. Alors dit moi ce qui perturbe notre héro ?_

_-Hé bien je me pose plusieurs question et je n'arrive pas trouver les réponse et je me suis dit que si je venais vous voir vous sauriez m'aidez… _

_-De quoi s'agit-il, ne t'en fait pas tu peut tout me dire._

_-C'est à propos de... Enfin de... HA BON SANG je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous le dire Sensei!cria t-il en se tirant les cheveux._

_- Calme toi et prend ton temps._

_- Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis à vrai dire...je me pose pas mal de question sur...l'a…l__'amour…Iruka parut étonner un court instant mais lui fit signe de poursuivre tout en le regardant tendrement.-J'ai toujours pensé que j'étais amoureux de Sakura-chan mais je ne sais même plus trop moi même ce que je ressent, je n'arrive pas à...à comprendre mes sentiment…je suis bien auprès de Sakura-chan mais quand je nous imagine tout les deux, je...C'est différent._

_-Peut-être que tu devrait lui en parlez tu ne crois pas, après tout vous êtes ami non ?dit-il toujours en souriant._

_-Je n'sais pas trop...Dit-il en baissant la tête et se triture les mains de gène je le fait elle va me frapper en disant que je suis un pervers !dit-il en levant la tête d'un coup vers Iruka._

_-Eh bien...réfléchie Iruka en baissant légèrement la tête sur le cote. Dit moi un peu plus ou tu veut en venir, tu ai amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ? _

_-HEIN ? Non ! Enfin j'en sais rien, je crois pas...J'y connais rien…_

_Iruka se leva de sa chaise en se dirigeant vers la cuisine où il sortie deux tasse d'un placard en hauteur, puis se tourna vers naruto qui avait la tête de nouveaux baissé songeur._

_-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Proposa Iruka en prenant le thé poser sur une petite table à côté du frigo. _

_-Hein ? Ha oui je veux bien s'il vous plait Sensei. En se remettant de ses esprits._

_-Du thé ?proposa t-il en montrant la boite de thé._

_-Oui merci…_

_Iruka servit après quelque minute le thé dans les tasse fumante d'eau chaude et revins vers Naruto tout en lui tendant sa tasse et se rassit en face de lui en buvant une gorgé. Il voyait que son petit protéger était perdu en ce moment et que ça lui bouffait un peu le moral, N'ayant jamais connu l'amour il est normal qu'il réagissent ainsi face à ses sentiment et c'est pour cela qu'Iruka se promis de l'aider._

_-Naruto tu sais il est normal que tu te pose des questions, à ton âge beaucoup passent par là également quand il s'agit de découvrir qu'elle sont ses véritable sentiment pour une personne mais il ne faut pas que ça te bloque d'accord? Et puis tu sais l'amour vient toujours quand on ne s'y attend pas. Dit-il en le regardant les coude posé sur la table tenant de ses deux main sa tasse et soufflant doucement dessus pour la refroidir, en face Naruto le regarder gêner ne sachant pas trop comment se tenir pour paraître décontracter, il prit la tasse que lui à servi Iruka un peu plus tôt et en bus une longue gorgé,avant de la poser délicatement la tenant toujours dans sa main gauche, son autre main tapotant doucement de ses doigt fin sa cuisse._

_-Vous l'avez déjà rencontrer vous Sensei ? L'amour de votre vie ? _

_- Il fut-un temps oui...dit-il en soupirant et en tournant un peu la tête et regarder par la fenêtre._

_Disons que c'est un peu plus compliqué. fit-il en fixant Naruto cette fois en lui souriant._

_Naruto ne préféra rien dire il ne voulais pas embarrasser son Sensei avec ça et il avais d'autres question dont il avait besoin de régler._

_- Je me suis toujours demander… Comment on sais quand on aime une personne, p-pour de vrai __vous savez ? Quand on sais que c'est la bonne personne ?Il reprit une gorgé_

_-Eh bien d'après ce que je sais, enfin. Reprit-il.J'ai toujours entendu dire il y'a longtemps __que, c'est quand les lèvres se touche que l'on comprend ses réels sentiment,.terminant sa phrase avec une douce voix._

_-En gros je doit embrasser Sakura-chan pour savoir si je l'aime c'est ça que vous me dite de faire ?dit-il les yeux écarquillé. _

_-HAHAHAHA NON Bien sur que non Hahaha, je ne fait que répondre à ta question, de plus je ne pense pas que Sakura appréciera que tu te pointe et que tu l' -il en calmant son rire._

_Un frisson d'horreur parcouru le corps du blond à l'idée de ce que pourrait lui faire Sakura s'il comme l'a dit si bien Iruka, il se pointait et lui roulai le patin du siècle !_

_-Alors qu'est-ce que je doit faire ?_

_-Sa c'est à toi de le découvrir Naruto, l'amour est un chemin compliqué semé d'embûches, seul __toi peut trouver la réponse à ta question, mais ne t'inquiète pas quand tu aura trouvé cette personne, tu le saura crois moi._

_-Je voie…Naruto finit de boire son thé et posa la tasse tout en se levant puis s'adresse de nouveaux à Iruka ._

_-Sensei, merci pour le thé et merci de… m'avoir écouter . _

_-C'est un plaisir Naruto, si tu as de-nouveaux besoin d'aide tu sais hein, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Dit -il en se levant à son tour en souriant. _

_[Fin flash back.]_

Après ça je n'ai pas cesser de réfléchir aux paroles d'Iruka, je n'étais pas plus avancé que ça mais en parler avec lui ma un peu réconforter, sa fait du bien de savoir qu'il y'a toujours quelqu'un qui est là pour vous écoutez. Enfin bon je m'égare là haha.

* * *

><p>J'ai donc réussi à contrôler le pouvoir de Kyubi grâce à ma mère et à Bee, la puissance de Kyubi est extraordinaire, c'est un pouvoir vraiment impressionnant ! J'avais enfin réussi , j'allais pouvoir être plus fort encore pour le ramener. J'étais vraiment très content, mais plus pour très longtemps…<p>

La 4ème grande guerre ninja avais déjà commencer. L'on ne m'avais rien dit… sois disant pour me protéger, mais je ne pouvais pas laissez mes camarades ce faire tuer pour moi. CA NON ! Avec l'aide de Bee, j'ai pu me joindre au combat.

Grand nombres de victimes avait péri pendant mon absence, un nombres incalculable de zetsu blanc nous attaquer de front sans armes, puis des ninjas sensé être mort avais alors comme ressusciter, à cause d'une technique nommé « Edo tensei » il n'était plus maître de de leur mouvements, contrôlé comme des pantins, ils nous attaquer sans retenue, utilisant des techniques plus dangereuse les une que les autres.

Les Kage des cinq nation ,Zabusa, Haku, Grand mère Chio, Nagato l'Akatsuki et même Itachi avait fini ressusciter. Mais le plus terrible Fût Madara, le vrai l'unique, bien décider à nous anéantir, l'homme masqué à ces côté. Ensuite ce fut-aux tour des Jinchuriki d'être sous l'emprise de l'edo-tensei, j'ai rencontré l'ôte de Yonbi et Yonbi lui même, ainsi que les autres démons à queux et leur réceptacles. Une chose que j'ignorais, les démons à queux possède tous un prénom, j'ai pu tous les apprendre par Yonbi nommé Son-goku. Mon démon s'appelle Kurama, je trouve ça jolie, ça lui vas bien. Après l'apparition des démons j'ai commencer à nouer de vrai liens d'amitié avec Kurama et j'en suis extrêmement heureux, j'avais rêver avoir une telle complicité avec lui depuis que j'avais vu Bee et Hachibi ensemble. Nous nous somme battu ensemble. Nous avons appris la véritable identité de l'homme masqué, il s'agit d'un ancien coéquipier et ami de Kakashi-sensei, que tout le monde croyais mort depuis longtemps. Obito Uchiwa. Il est parvenue par la suite à ressusciter Juubi.

Neji rendit son dernier soupire dans mes bras… je n'ai pas réussi à protéger mon ami…je croyais avoir perdu mais mes camarades ne m'ont pas laissé tomber et on continué de croire en moi. Je me suis relever grâce à eux, près à ne rien lâcher. Et vint le tour des 4 précèdent Hokage, dont mon père, de ressusciter de la main de mon ancien camarade, venu nous rejoindre au combat pour lutter contre l'ennemie.

* * *

><p>La maintenant à ce moment où je me remémore tout ça, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi je repense au passé et à tout ce que nous venons de traverser, j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'il vient d'arriver à cet instant, une femme, une déesse et son fils, l'histoire de Rikudo sennin, Zetsu noir, Juubi, ces flash me revienne dans ma tête et je me souviens de l'apparition du sage Rikudo, de son récit sur ses fils, Indra et Ashura, le monde des ninjas, leur chakras et les démons à queux puis du pouvoir qu'ils nous à confier… qu'ils nous à confier ? Les dimensions ! Le projet œil de la lune ! Et l'immense fleur géante qui à plonger les ninja dans une profonde illusion. Ces flashs continuent d'affluer dans mon cerveaux sans s'arrêter. Je réalise que nous avons mis un terme à l'ennemi, que mon père ma quitter à son tour, je me souviens de la mort d'Obito qui avais fini par devenir un allié puis de la mort de Madara. Un tas d'émotions me submerge, je me sens perdu et mal grès tous c'est souvenirs j'ai du mal à réaliser où je suis, pour je ne sais quel raison j'ai mal, mon corps est comme figé et mes yeux sont comme bloqué refusant de s'ouvrir, ils sont humides et me piquent, je sens que je pleure, je sens les larmes qui coules lentement sur mes joues, mais pourquoi donc je pleure ?<p>

Je sens que quelque chose est près de moi, tout près juste là. Je ne parviens pas à savoir de quoi il s'agit mon esprit et encore un peu embrouillé et Je me met à paniquer intérieurement. Pourquoi mon corps refuse de bouger ? Cette sensation qu'elle est t-il ? qu'elle est cette sensation, ce sentiment qui m'abrite, qui me brûle de l'intérieur , qui me tord le ventre jusqu'à en vomir, qui m'étouffe et m'empêche de respirer ? J'ai chaud et ma gorge me fait mal.

Mes mains je ne les sent plus , elles sont comme paralysée ,elles sont moites. A ce moment je me pose la question, depuis combien de temps je suis là à ressasser le passé sans n'avoir fait un quelconque mouvement, sans que mon corps n'est bouger ? Depuis combien de temps suis-je là inerte ? Perdu dans mes pensé ? D'un coup j'ai mal...J'ai mal , mon cœur à mal et je ne sais pourquoi , je ne comprend pas. Je décide de bouger mes doigts légèrement pour les dégourdir, je sens le sol sous le dos de ma main, mes yeux sont eux toujours clos.

Je décide alors d'enfin ouvrir les yeux , avec difficulté j'y parviens mais j'ai mal…Mon regard ce retrouve alors fixé au sol et soudain je réalise ou je me trouvent, je suis à genoux et je sent sur moi qu'elle que chose d'humide, je ne parvient pas à identifier tout de suite de quoi il s'agit mais je me rend vite compte qu'il pleut...c'est froid...mes yeux continue de fixer le sol couvert de terre humide. Je ressens de plus en plus cette sensation auprès de moi, elle est forte et intense, mon corps se met à bouillir soudainement, une intense chaleur prend place et se repend dans tous mes membres. Je commence doucement à relever la tête décider de savoir d'où provient cette source de chaleur qui m'envahit.

Et à cette instant j'ai l'impression que le temps vient de s'arrêter mon cœur rate un battement et me serrent de plus en plus,me compresse et ne cessent de tambouriner follement, mes larmes redoublent d'intensité sans que je ne puisse les contrôler, mes lèvres tremble et tente de dire qu'elle que chose mais les mots ne veulent pas sortir de ma bouche. Je reste figée face à ce qui ce trouve devant moi ou plutôt à cet être qui ce trouve devant moi... Ces yeux si sombre qui me fixe intensément et reflètent des sentiment que je ne parviens pas à cerner. Maintenant je me rappelle de tout, du combat que nous venons de mener ensemble avec le pouvoirs que nous à donner Rikudo et de notre dernier combat, celui que nous nous venons tout juste de terminer, le combat qui doit tout régler entre nous.

J'ai gagné oui je le sais j'ai gagné enfin, cet homme que j'ai tant chercher, cet homme qui me rend fou, cet homme dont le nom me percute de plein fouet comme une terrible claque résonnante, celui pour qui j'ai traversé ciel et terre afin de le voir de retour à nos côtés , non, à mes côté ! J'ai le souffle court et mon regard ne peut s'empêcher de plonger automatiquement dans le sien comme dans un puid sans fond et mon cœur ne ce calme toujours pas, mes sentiment affluent tel un torrent et ce que je ressent à cet instant je ne peut le décrire, je ne peut mettre un nom dessus! De la joie , de la tristesse, de la colère , de la peur ou bien autre chose, quelque chose de plus fort encore, je ne sais plus , je suis perdu… ce que..tout ce que... je veut , ce que je veux à cet instant, ce sont ses yeux, je veut que ses yeux continu de me regarder et qu'ils ne me lâche pas, je veut que toujours, il ne regarde que moi, mon corps tremble, je ne peut toujours pas bouger, ma voix résonnent chevrotante ,cause de mes sanglot, mais je n'ai qu'une envie , celle de serrer dans mes bras cet être si important à mes yeux pour qui je pourrais tout donner. Mon cœur continu de battre à un rythme effréné, et soudain je me souviens de ma discussion avec Iruka-Sensei.

L'amour qu'est-ce que c'est? Est-ce Bien, est-ce Mal ?

_- « Je me suis toujours demander… Comment on sais quand on aime une personne, p-pour de vrai __vous savez ? Quand on sais que c'est la bonne personne ?_

_-Eh bien d'après ce que je sais, -il.J'ai toujours entendu dire il y'a longtemps __que, c'est quand les lèvres se touche que l'on comprend ses réels sentiment,.terminant sa phrase avec une douce voix. »_

Je regarde de nouveaux son visage qui continu de me fixer sans même adresser un mot ni même bouger, est-ce que se sentiment que je ressent la maintenant serait de l'amour ?

-_«_L_'amour est un chemin compliqué semé d'embûches,seul __toi peut trouver la réponse à ta question, mais ne t'inquiète pas quand tu aura trouvé cette personne, tu le saura crois moi. »_

Et d'un coup je ne cherche plus à comprendre, je doit simplement en être certain alors c'est avec une monté d'adrénaline que mon corps me poussent vers cet homme dont mes bras s'enroulent autours de son cou et que je serre si fort comme si j'allais le perdre encore une fois.

_« C'est quand les lèvres se touche que l'on comprend ses réels sentiment. »_

Je ne peut empêcher mon visage de se rapprocher dangereusement du sien, mes larmes, elles, coules toujours, il ne bouge pas, je sens sont regard toujours posé sur moi, mes yeux ce sont baissé sur sa bouche et je peut sentir son souffle me caressait, alors délicatement et avec une tendresse sans fin je pose mes lèvres sur les sienne. Ce simple contact me brûle de toute part et je fond inlassablement, c'est doux et agréable. _«__Q__uand tu aura trouvé cette personne, tu le saura crois moi. »_Je me recule de sa bouche lentement et mon regard plonge dans le sien de nouveaux et dans un murmure de désespoir et de douleur je prononce ce nom qui m'est insupportable mais que je ne peut qu'aimer.

_-Sasuke... _

Je sens une main agripper avec douceur mon épaule, tendit que l'autre se pose sur ma joue dans une infime caresse, nos lèvres se rencontre encore une fois dans un accord parfait,se mouvant l'une à l'autre, et je fait passer dans ce simple baiser, maintenant que j'en suis certain, tout l'amour que je peut lui donner, mes mains partent à la recherche de ses mèches brune que je serre fort de peur qu'il me lâche, mais notre baiser devient plus passionné et enflammer, nos langues se réunisse pour danser entres elles dans un ballet langoureux et sensuelle.

Mon cœur à enfin trouvé ce qu'il lui manquait, je suis désormais comblé, plus jamais je ne le laisserai filer, j'ai enfin réussi à ramener l'amour de ma vie.

Je stoppe le baiser d'un murmure contre ses lèvres, je veux moi aussi lui dicter c'est trois petit mot qui mon fait frissonner. Ainsi je lui dit.

_-Je t'aime...dattebayo._

* * *

><p>Oui c'est un peu long je confirme.<p>

N'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser. :)


End file.
